


Just Pick a Damn Name, Okay?

by Deriliarch



Series: Prompt list blurbs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, JUST WANNA BE SAFE, Marauders, Marauders era, Teen just to be safe cause swearing, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated prompt fills that different people sent from a prompt list post. Different tones, styles,  POV, and relationships feature throughout.--In his later school days, Lupin has recently come out as trans and decides he needs a new name. The rest of the Marauders help--or try to.





	Just Pick a Damn Name, Okay?

“What about…Wilbur?”

“Uh,  _no_.”

“No? Alright…Aloicious?”

“Piss off.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help.”

“Really, James, so please cite an example in my life that would make you think I would ever  _want_ to be called  _Aloicious_.”

Sirius jerked his head up from a book with a start and a snort, looked around, and groaned. “My god, Moony, I love you and support you in all you do, but just pick a damn name, okay? We’ve been here for  _hours._ Call yourself Wolfy or Were-Mark or something but for the love of my stomach, please do it soon.”

“What about Godric?”

“Uh, thanks, Peter, but I feel that’s a little…ambitious of me?”

“Holy shit, call yourself Dracula, please, just for the dramatic irony. Vampire by day,” James held up his hand to frame an imaginary headline, “Wolfman by night.”

“I’m about to ban you from this library under charges of being criminally unhelpful, Potter.”

“Hooold on,” Sirius propped up his chin and squinted into space. “Who  _was_  that wolf-guy from history? Rambles? Rectum?”

“Yep, it was definitely Rectum, Sirius, thanks, you can go join James in the Dormitory  _away from here.”_

Peter furrowed his brow over the top of his book at Sirius, “Yeah, it was that guy. Rumpus?” 

“Puh-LEASE let your new name be Rumpus, Moony.”

“I’m literally about to hex you right now, Prongs.”

“Romulus!” Peter exclaimed triumphantly, brandishing his finger at Sirius, who blinked in sleepy surprise.  “That was it!”

“Yeah! Romulus Lupin! I love it! All sorts of punny–-Wolfy McWolf-man!” James clapped in genuine glee.

“I’m surrounded by assholes.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Wasn't there another guy?' 'Nope.'  
> But you did it, son, you did the pun, so are you not also an asshole yourself?


End file.
